The present invention relates to accessories for computers. In particular the present invention provides a cover for a computer cathode ray tube (CRT) or other display monitor which is adapted to provide storage flaps and pockets and to support documents and materials which are being examined by the user while working at the computer.
Typically, computer cathode ray tubes (CRTs or monitors) are relatively large objects to have on a desk top. A 14-inch monitor by screen size is approximately 14 inches wide by 15 inches deep and 16 inches high. A 17-inch monitor is 17 inches wide by 17 inches deep and 17 inches high. These two typically-sized monitors, therefore, consume a great deal of desk-top space and are not particularly mobile. As a result, monitors tend to remain in the location in which they are placed. Thus, when a monitor is in the middle of a desk top having conveniently available drawers, the desk top cannot be used for other purposes. This often results in the monitor being placed on a convenient side table or adjacent to other work area where convenient drawer space and storage space is not present. Thus, it would be of great utility to have available an amount of convenient storage space adjacent to a monitor which is not dependent upon the available table top area for location of the storage space.
A further drawback of the computer monitor or CRT, is that the work on the CRT is available for any passerby to view. While a user can remove the particular work from being displayed on the computer screen, they nevertheless, will have to look at whatever "computer desktop" or computer screen saver image that is installed on the computer. Therefore, a useful alternative to being limited to such screen-saver images or minimizing the program and use, would be a means of quickly covering the viewing screen of the CRT or computer monitor to present either an image of interest to the viewer, or to eliminate the viewing of a dark, blank screen when the computer is turned off.
Yet another drawback with the current computer CRT or monitor is a user must accept the design and coloration and esthetic effect of the computer monitor case that is sold by the manufacture. In view of the immense amount of cubic volume of any desk or work area which a computer monitor consumes, it represents a substantial component of the office or work space decor. Therefore, it would be advantageous for a user to be able to select or redesign the exterior appearance of the monitor to a design selected by the user.
These limitations and drawbacks of the current computer CRT or computer monitor are overcome and corrected by the present invention which permits a user to quickly cover the viewing screen of the CRT when interrupted during work or to simply cover the blank screen when the computer is turned off. In addition, the present invention permits the user to select an appropriate and interesting appearance for the computer CRT or monitor casing which is appropriate to the particular decor and yet pleasant for the user to experience. In addition, the present invention provides the user with convenient and accessible storage areas adjacent to the computer monitor, as well as a means for displaying current materials upon which the user is working so that they are at a convenient location during the input procedure by the user.
These advantages and additional features will be apparent and appreciated by those skilled in the art when the following description of the invention is read in conjunction with the drawings attached hereto which particularly describe a preferred embodiment of the invention.